


Consequence

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Does anyone remember my macbeth phase, F/M, I'll save lesbian space macbeth for another day, granted my version involved lesbians and spaceships, they made me read it for English class so I had to get really into it to cope, this is just about the normal version tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Here is a list of facts about Macbeth's current life:He is king.His wife is dead.A battle is about to ensue that will decide the fate of his kingdom.He is not sure if he is human.
Relationships: Macbeth/Lady Macbeth
Kudos: 5





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> in which I progress from thinking too much about macbeth-coded characters and just start thinking to much about macbeth

He feels no regret.

Regret is for humans. 

And he's not sure he's even that, anymore.

Here is a list of facts about Macbeth's current life:

He is king.

His wife is dead.

A battle is about to ensue that will decide the fate of his kingdom. 

He is not sure if he is human.

A human would have to face  _ consequences _ , wouldn't they? Had he faced consequences? Perhaps he had. Perhaps he had faced too many. What is a consequence?

His wife is dead. This is fine.

It should not be fine, it really shouldn't. It isn't, really. It may be the most horrible thing that's ever happened to him. It is the most horrible thing that's ever happened to him.

His wife is dead. He is king. His wife is dead because he is king.

So really, doesn't that make it okay? Hadn't she been willing to kill for their continued legacy? Hadn't she urged him to trade lives for the crown?

So it's fine, really. She had wanted this.

If he were human, he thinks he should be more upset. He thinks it should make less sense.

So he's probably not.

Is this a consequence?

**Author's Note:**

> victor frankenstein :handshake: macbeth  
> Classic embodiment of hubris-is-my-downfall archetypes that most of my favorite characters fall into and also I project onto way too much


End file.
